The Boy Is Mine
by Cloudywolf15
Summary: Cloud finds Reno hurt and takes him back to the 7th Heaven. CloudxReno fluff!


**Disclaimer:** Cloud/Reno are not mine. Don't sue me! I'm just a fanboy

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Author Note:** I was in the mood for some fluffy goodness between these two. I know Reno's a Turk and he can fight but there was eight against one. Not very fair for poor Reno.

The Boy Is Mine

Reno had been slammed against the ground and kicked by the many drunken men frequent times. He had tried hard to get up but he couldn't. They had jumped on him, pulling his hair, smashing his face against the ground and Reno cried out for them to stop with an eyeful of tears. He had been drinking, so it was hard to fight back but he had tried his hardest. He had called out for help only to get a punch in the mouth.

There he laid now in the rain on the ground somewhere in Edge, an aching mess. Clothing torn and his body sore. He could not move. He could not even reach out for his EMR that had been snapped off his wrist and tossed to the side.

He shivered by the cold rain and closed his eyes listening to the sounds of his teeth chattering. He would cry again but he didn't want them to win. He didn't want to have those tears that had fallen earlier to escape his eyes once more.

Footsteps were heard and it drew Reno's attention. He opened his mouth to scream 'help', but no words escaped but a dry cough. That was when he had heard a familiar voice call his name and strong arms scoop him up.

"Reno, who did this to you? What happened?"

Reno weakly looked up, greeted by a pair of mako eyes that belonged to one man and one man only in Edge, Cloud Strife.

Reno shivered in Cloud's arms. The rain started to pour harder. "…Bunch of fucking drunks," Reno answered weakly.

Cloud rushed back to the 7th Heaven with Reno. Tifa and the children were at Barret's for the night. Cloud was alone and just coming home from a delivery job only two blocks away from where he had seen Reno.

Cloud rushed Reno inside the 7th Heaven and upstairs. He placed the Turk down on his bed.

"Reno, give me a second," Cloud said and walked out of the room to run a bath. It upset Cloud to see Reno so hurt. Cloud always found Reno annoying but inside there was also apart of him that cared about the Turk.

Cloud returned to his room moments after, holding a large fluffy towel. "Reno, I'm running a bath for you," Cloud said and walked over to the Turk. "…You can get yourself cleaned up and I'll lend you a pair of my pyjamas."

"Strife…, I can barely move," Reno said angrily. He was mad that those drunks had got him in such a horrible condition and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He sat up slowly and his eyes wrapped themselves in tears by the pain.

Cloud walked over to Reno and sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Reno…do you know who the drunks were?" Cloud asked, holding in his anger. He wanted to find the men who had done this to the Turk and kick their asses.

Reno slowly shook his head. "Fucking bastards, yo." He slowly rose off the bed and right away fell to his knees. The pain he felt on his side had driven him to flop on the floor to relieve it.

Cloud walked over to Reno and kneeled down beside the Turk.

"Reno…" his eyes were warm as he reached his glove hand over to Reno's cheek.

"Come on…, I'll help you."

Reno's eyes softened, staring at Cloud's caring eyes. He felt confused to why Cloud was being so kind towards him. Cloud Strife had never really talked to him or showed any affection before. So why was he now? Did he just feel bad?

A strong arm wrapped around the Turk's skinny and bruised body. Cloud helped Reno into the washroom with slow steps. He helped undress Reno who didn't seem to care about being seen naked get into the bath.

Reno leaned back inside the steamy bath that Cloud had drawn for him. His cuts around his wrists and hands stung but the hot water felt nice against his back.

He looked over at Cloud who had his back turned to him and was facing the door.

"Call me when you want to get out Reno," Cloud said and left Reno to be alone. His anger was hard to hide, but he was doing it. How dare anyone touch **HIS RENO.**

**OoOOoO**

Reno was now cleaned up and wearing one of Cloud's pyjamas. He rested back on Cloud's bed and looked down at Cloud lying on the floor. "Cloud, you don't gotta sleep on the floor, yo," Reno said, still in abit of pain but he felt much better after the bath.

Cloud looked up at Reno. "Well, where else can I sleep?" Cloud asked, unsure what Reno was getting at. "I'm not about to let you sleep on the floor," Cloud said. He wouldn't do that to Reno in the condition he was in.

"You can sleep on your bed with me."

Cloud got up and grabbed his pillow. "Are you sure?" he asked, making sure it really was okay. The Turk nodded and slowly moved to the side.

Cloud joined Reno on the bed.

"Reno…, I'll find those guys who did this to you," Cloud said angrily. "I'll make them pay."

Reno frowned. He wasn't sure what to say to Cloud but he couldn't help find it sweet that Cloud would do that for him.

"…Strife, you don't gotta."

Reno's eyes suddenly widened as he felt Cloud wrap his arm around him and shift closer. "Reno…," Cloud whispered. "I want to…"

"Reno, there's something I've been hiding from you…," Cloud leaned over and kissed Reno's cheek.

Reno's eyes widened more, feeling Cloud pull his body closer to him. The Turk's eyes lidded feeling the comforting warmth of Cloud's strong body pressed against his. He wasn't sure really what was going on, but he didn't mind. It felt nice.

Then it just happened out of the blue. Cloud put a move on Reno, kissing the Turk's neck and slipped a hand to Reno's ass, rubbing it. Reno closed his eyes. He didn't say anything to Cloud, allowing Cloud to touch him. He couldn't believe really that Cloud Strife was touching him in the first place. He lidded his eyes, brushing his hand through Cloud's spiky untamed hair and moaned Cloud's name low, feeling the young warrior's mouth nibble on his earlobe. Suddenly the pain and his anger about tonight vanished, becoming melted in Cloud's touches.

"…Cloud…"

TBC??

Should I go on guys or drop this? If you guys review and like it I will go on. CloudxReno forever yo!


End file.
